Muggle Magic
by PuncturedQuill
Summary: Ottery St Catchpole was a sleepy sort of village. Allison Masters felt suffocated there. But meeting Fred Weasley was about to change all that.
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Magic – Chapter One

_Ottery St Catchpole was a sleepy sort of village, and Allison Masters felt suffocated there. Meeting Fred Weasley was about to change all that._

_A/N – Disclaimer – I own nothing._

_A quick word. This is my second Fanfic after Behind These Eyes, and I wanted to do something totally different, which is why I've decided to write something involving Fred Weasley. He is my favourite character in the books, and I was gutted at the end of Deathly Hallows. That aside however, I'm quite new to the world of fanfic, so this might be a storyline that has been done to death. If it is, let me know and I will drop this one._

_This is going to told in alternating POV between Fred and my OC._

Chapter One – Getting to Know You.

The quiet village of Ottery St Catchpole baked under the August sun. Out on the brown and parched village green a group of cricketers seemed more interested in drinking cold beers from the pub than playing any sport. The large oak on the outer edge of the houses was providing shade for a group of kids, and a couple of mums and toddlers were feeding the ducks in the nearly dried up pond.

Allison Masters paid little attention to any of it. She crossed the green and walked up past the pub without glancing at anyone. If anyone glanced at her they may have noticed that she was singing along to the music on her mp3 player, but she was oblivious.

Just past the pub she turned off the pavement and up the two steps into the small newsagents. She pushed open the door and tugged her head phones out of her ears.

"Ally! There you are. You're late."

She glanced up at her father's annoyed expression. He hurried out from behind the counter, pulling on his coat as he went.

"Now, just watch the shop. If anyone wants the post office, tell them I'll be back later. I shouldn't be too long."

Ally rolled her eyes and her dad sighed as he left the shop.

She watched him go and then stepped round behind the counter. A tiny security monitor in the corner showed the one corner of the shop she couldn't see, and a quick glance confirmed the place was empty.

Settling herself on the small stool she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. The Lord of the Rings. Her favourite.

Half an hour later she was so engrossed that she barely even heard the tinkle of the bell over the door, but someone coughed and she looked up.

"Hello dear."

Ally forced a smile onto her lips and the plump red-haired woman facing her smiled back hesitantly.

"I wonder…do you have a felly…uh…telephone?"

Ally raised one eyebrow and then pointed towards the far corner of the shop. The woman thanked her and hurried away. It was a moment before Ally realised that someone was still stood by the counter.

She looked up and met a broad chest, she looked further up to find a pair of bright blue eyes, and a crooked smile.

_Oh my! _She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. How had she never met him before? He looked about her age, and every teenager in the village went to the same school in the nearby town. She was certain she'd have noticed someone as gorgeous as him.

"Um…Fred…can you come here a moment."

He finally glanced away from her. "Coming mum…"

Ally watched him go, and a frantic whispered conversation started up just out of sight.

"Which bit does the money go in? Which end do I speak into?"

Ally frowned and glanced at the small monitor beside her. The boy and his mother were stood by the public telephone her father had installed in the shop a few years back. Ally thought it was a waste of space – after all, everyone had mobile phones these days right?

A few minutes later they had finished on the phone and came back round into the front of the shop.

The woman hurried straight out the door with a quick thank you, but the boy paused by the counter and grinned down at her.

"Thanks for letting us use the telephone. See you around…"

"Yeah…" Ally breathed as he left the shop. "See you around."

****

Two years had past since that day, and so Ally was a little surprised that she recognised him the moment he stepped through the door of the paper shop. He was a little taller, a little broader in the shoulder and chest, and there was a hint of stubble on his previously boyish face. But it was definitely him. There was also two of him.

"Hi…"

He flashed her a quick grin. "Hi. I don't suppose you remember me…"

"I do…" Ally groaned internally. Could she sound anymore pathetic? "I mean, yeah…kind of…"

"I'm Fred, and this here is George."

George gave her a quick wink and turned to look around the shop. Fred seemed to hesitate for a moment and then approached the counter.

"I wasn't really expecting to see you here. I'd have thought you'd have moved on to bigger and better things."

Ally shrugged. "It's my dad's shop…with the heart attack…" She stopped herself quickly. He didn't need to know her whole miserable life story. "What about you? Still living round here? Are you not off to university or anything?"

"University?" Fred looked at her blankly for a moment, but his twin turned round and muttered something in his ear. "Oh right…of course. Oh god no, my future lies outside the world of academic achievement…"

Ally laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…me and my brother are businessmen…"

"What kind of business is that then?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Allow me to demonstrate…" He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cards.

_A/N – Right, so that's the start. It's not great yet, but it will get better I promise. I just wanted to try and set the scene. Next chapter from Fred's POV. I always wanted to write this since reading that line in HBP when they say they are going down to see the pretty muggle girl in the paper shop who thinks their magic tricks are just like real magic! But if this is rubbish, tell me and I'll write one of my other story ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle Magic – Chapter 2

_A/N Disclaimer – I own nothing._

_Been a bit slow updating this one – for which I apologise. Am getting my backside in gear now. This Fred's POV – it will alternate._

Chapter 2

The suffocating darkness vanished and Fred Weasley blinked in the sudden sunlight. It took a second to orientate himself, it always did after apparating. He'd been doing it now for two years, but he still wasn't quite used to the feeling.

He stood on a slight rise, and below him, smoke curling from a chimney, was the familiar crooked shape of the Burrow. A slight smile appeared at the sight. The little flat above the shop was great, but the Burrow would always be home.

Shifting his bag slightly more securely onto his shoulder he started off down the slope. It only took a few moments to reach the back door but when he turned the handle it wouldn't open.

He frowned. Molly Weasley never locked the back door. He lifted one fist and rapped his knuckles against the wood. He heard a frantic conversation inside.

"It's George…"

"You know the rules, Molly. Safety first."

"But it's George…I know my own son."

"We have to follow the Ministry's safety guidelines. Ask him the question."

"But its George…" Molly's voice was insistent.

"Actually," Fred called through the wood. "It's Fred…"

Arthur's voice answered him. "Alright. Now then, what was the last thing your mother said to you and George before you left for Hogwarts?"

Fred grinned. "Get expelled and I'll kill the pair of you."

"That wasn't the last thing I said…I'm sure I said to take care of yourselves," Molly muttered.

Arthur meanwhile had already pulled open the door, smiling at Fred. "Come on."

Fred stepped over the threshold and was immediately swept into a bone-crushing hug from his mother. She pulled away to frown up at him.

"Are you boys eating properly? You've lost weight. You're all bones…"

Fred laughed as he glanced down at his muscular chest. "Hardly all bones, Mum. But…if you feel like cooking me something…"

Molly beamed and bustled away towards the cooker, leaving Fred and Arthur to sit at the table.

"How are you?" Arthur asked, and Fred was surprised by the sudden seriousness in his father's eyes. "We worry about you…Diagon Alley…isn't as safe as it used to be."

"Nowhere is as safe as it used to be," Fred replied with a grin. "Relax, Dad, me and George are just fine. Business is great…"

"So why are you here then?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed when Fred flushed a little and glanced away.

"Can't I just come and see my loving family?"

"No. What are you up to Fred Weasley?" Molly had just stepped up behind him.

"Why do I have to be up to anything?" He protested innocently. "Honestly, I just wanted to come and see you both."

Molly seemed slightly appeased, but Arthur didn't look convinced. Luckily for Fred, there was no time for further questions, as Molly brought over a steaming bowl of soup and fresh crusty bread.

*

A little later that afternoon Fred finally escaped from his mother's fussing and headed out the back door only to be hailed by his father.

"Are you going already?"

"Uh..um..no. I was just going to take a wander down to the village."

"Any particular reason?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

Fred thought fast. "Well…it's a muggle village…and it is someone's birthday very soon…"

Arthur's face lit up. "Oh…well…we'll see you later."

As Fred set off down the winding road to the village he congratulated himself on an excellent excuse. Of course, it would only work the once.

The truth was if he was completely honest, he wasn't sure why he was going down the village either. He'd only been there a few times in his life. Once when he went with Molly to order taxi's to take them to King's Cross, and the second time in the summer just because he and George were bored. But both times he had seen the girl. The girl who he kept thinking about even when he went out for dinner with Angelina. The girl with the gold-flecked hazel eyes, and the dimples in her cheeks. He knew her name was Ally, but that was about all he knew.

He knew she was a muggle. He knew that life was complicated enough without involving himself with her, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He'd been thinking about her ever since the summer, and today he had finally acted on it.

The village came into view before him, and he shook himself out of his musings. Despite the sun, it was a cold day, and most of the muggles were wrapped up in big winter coats. It was early afternoon, so all the kids were still at school, and the streets were quiet as Fred wandered down towards the paper shop.

He paused just outside and glanced at his reflection in the window. He'd done his best with what little muggle clothing he had. The jeans were a little ripped on the knees, and he had no idea who or what 'Metallica' was, but the t-shirt he had brought from the little market stall just on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron had only cost him a few muggle pounds, and he was fairly sure it didn't mean anything rude. The long dragonskin jacket on the other hand had cost him a fair bit, but it looked enough like leather to pass casual inspection.

He ran his fingers through his mop of red hair and pushed open the door.

There was a customer at the counter. A little old muggle lady was buying a pint of milk, counting out all the little copper pennies the muggles used.

Fred's eyes slid instantly past the lady to the girl behind the counter, and his heart gave a little skip. He had been worried that she wouldn't be there. She was watching the woman with a resigned expression on her face.

"That's sixty-four pence, sixty five, sixty seven, sixty…oh…where was I?" The woman laughed and swept the coins back into a pile. "Right, one, two…"

The girl looked up and saw Fred. Her dimples appeared as she smiled.

"Hey…"

They stood for a moment in silence, grinning at each other, but the moment was broken by the old lady pushing her coins across the table.

"There we go, dear. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Mrs Brown." Ally watched the old lady climb down the steps and turned back to Fred. "You're back then?"

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "I was visiting my family…thought I'd come say hi…"

He noticed her gaze taking in his clothes and then she wrinkled her nose.

"You like heavy metal then?"

Heavy metal? His brain whirled as he tried to work out what on earth she meant by that. Was she asking him if he liked steel or iron?

She must have noticed his confused expression. "Heavy metal music…you are wearing a 'Metallica' t-shirt…"

"It's my brother's," Fred said quickly. "Uh…he likes…heavy metal…"

"Glad to hear it," Ally said with a grin. "I was starting to worry that you had no taste at all."

Relaxing slightly he came over to lean on the counter. "I have taste…"

"So what sort of music do you like?"

Damn. Now what was he going to say? "I…well what kind of music do you like?"

She giggled. "You're not supposed to turn the question round on me…besides…you'll probably accuse me of having no taste now…I'm a bit of a country girl…"

"Well…yes, living round here…"

She burst out laughing. "You're…you're not really like other guys are you?"

"Me? Course I am…like other guys I mean. Why…why would you say I'm not?"

Ally looked confused for a moment. "Hey, that's meant to be a compliment. Normal is boring, especially around here." She glanced out of the window where a light rain had started to fall. She turned back to him, flashing her dimples. "So…you got any more of those magic tricks up your sleeve?"

"You like them?"

"Yeah, I can't quite work out how you're doing them. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was real magic…"

Fred laughed and pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket. "Ok…take a look at this one…"

_A/N Argh – I'm not sure about this story yet. I know where I want to go with it, but I'm not sure it's working yet. At the moment I just want to get across the awkwardness between them, with him not knowing what she's talking about half the time, and so on. Hmm, maybe the next chapter will get better._


	3. Chapter 3

Muggle Magic – 3

_A//N – Disclaimer – I don't own anything other than Ally, and even then it's debatable._

_I'm being really slow at the moment – for which I'm sorry. Will try and get quicker now! Thanks to all my reviewers._

Chapter 3 – Ally

Ally frowned and shook her head. "Ok…do it again." She glanced up into Fred's twinkling eyes. "I'm going to work out how you're doing it."

He flashed a grin at her. "I really don't think you are." His fingers moved quickly again, and she groaned.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not going to work out how you're doing it." She frowned slightly as an almost relieved expression crossed his face.

"Well, that's a good thing. Because if you worked it out…I'd have to kill you."

Ally laughed, but there was a tiny part of her that wasn't a hundred per cent sure he was joking. "Really? You wouldn't hurt me would you?" She asked then, exaggeratedly flutteringly her eyelashes.

Fred lent over the counter so that they were almost nose to nose. "I don't know…"

Ally felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so close she could see each of the freckles on his nose, and the grey/green flecks in his blue eyes. He'd shown up at the shop at least once a week for the last two months, sometimes coming every other day, and yet he hadn't yet asked her out. She couldn't understand it. Surely he wouldn't come all the way to see her if he wasn't interested in her like that? But as each week passed she had to convince herself that he wasn't.

_Kiss me, _whispered a traitorous little voice in the back of her head. _Just kiss me. _

The bell above the shop door jangled suddenly and Fred stepped back abruptly. Ally meanwhile had to stifle the thoughts of murder now flashing through her mind.

"Alright, Ally."

Ally forced herself to smile back at the eighteen year old who had just come through the door. His parents owned the farm on the outskirts of the village, and Ally had known him as long as she could remember.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter grinned at her for a moment longer before shifting his gaze to Fred. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Um, you are…"

"Oh, this is Fred," Ally said quickly. "He's…he's a friend."

Peter was still watching Fred carefully. "You…your family lives outside the village doesn't it. Weasles, or Welkins or something…"

Ally saw a slightly panicked look cross Fred's face. "Weasley." He shifted his gaze to Ally and gave her a quick grin. "I ought to be going. I'll…I'll see you soon."

As the door closed behind him Peter turned to Ally with a frown. "You and him…"

"We're friends."

"Hmmm." Peter came and lent against the counter. "Listen, Ally, don't get to friendly with him. There are some funny rumours about his family."

"Funny rumours?"

Peter made a face. "Yeah. Think about it – supposedly there are like seven kids in the family – but how come none of them ever went to school with the rest of us?"

"Boarding school," Ally said quickly. "That's what Fred said. All of them went to some boarding school in the north."

"Well…okay…but how come they never come into the village? You never see any of them…it's all a little suspicious if you ask me."

Ally lifted one eyebrow. "Well, I didn't ask you. I like Fred. He's funny." _The fact that he's really hot has nothing to do with it._

"Funny? Funny ha ha, or funny weird?"

"No need for that. You don't even know him." Ally felt her irritation growing. A tiny part of her was annoyed that he was echoing some of her own concerns – that Fred wasn't quite normal – but mostly she was annoyed that Peter wanted to stick his nose into her life.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Peter said suddenly, his expression contrite. "I didn't mean to annoy you." He smiled at her. "But you two are…just friends…right?"

Ally was about to reply when Peter's father came into the shop, shaking the rain out of his hair.

"What's the hold up, Pete? We need to get back to the farm."

Peter flushed slightly and hurried away to grab the shopping he had come in for. It was only much later, after Ally had locked up the shop that evening and was heading home, that Ally wondered why Peter was so worried about her and Fred.

All thoughts of either of them was pushed from her mind the moment she got home though. Most of the house was in darkness, only a single light in the living room and the flickering of the television to illuminate the gloom.

"Dad? Dad, I'm home." She came through into the living room, pulling off her jacket. Her father was in his usual place, in the armchair in front of the television. She crossed over to him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Have you had a good day?"

He looked away from the television, the darkness making his face look even more gaunt and haggard than it already was.

"How was the shop today, Allison? Were you busy?"

Ally shrugged as she picked up his blanket from where it had fallen and folded it across the arm of the chair. "Same as usual, Dad. I'll do us some dinner…"

She smiled a little sadly and headed into the kitchen. The fridge was practically empty, but she had brought home some fresh bread from the shop, and there was a tin of baked beans in the cupboard.

As she stuck the bread in the toaster something caught her eye. Stuck with a magnet to the fridge was a letter. Her acceptance letter for university. She had thrown it away a dozen times, and fished it out of the rubbish a dozen more.

She pulled it off the fridge and stared down at it. Edinburgh University. It was practically a world away from Ottery St Catchpole. She would have been there almost a whole term by now, just ready to come home for Christmas, full of the excitement of new places and new people.

Instead she was stuck working in the shop, trying to keep it going, trying to earn enough money to keep her and her father. Stuck with people like Peter, who would never leave Ottery St Catchpole as long as they lived, and her father. She loved him dearly, but he was a different man since the heart attack.

With sudden tears burning her eyes she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the rubbish bin.

It was time for her to accept it. Until her father recovered enough from his heart attack she was stuck in the village, looking after him.

And people like Fred Weasley, with his London business and his strange family, were not to be a part of her life.

_A/N – ok, I think I'm finally starting to get somewhere now. All reviews welcome of course._


	4. Chapter 4

Muggle Magic – 4

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews guys. Just to answer a question raised by more that one person. I do plan on including some of the events of HBP and DH. Fred is involved in those events so they have to be included. Peter will also have a further part in this._

_Anyway, I don't own anything!_

Chapter 4 – Fred

It was Christmas.

The Burrow was a foot deep in snow, but inside was full of laughter and warmth. Fred, along with George, had returned home for a week over the holiday period, and so far he had spent almost every waking moment helping to decorate the house.

Twice he tried to sneak out of the house to go down to the village, and twice Molly had grabbed him before he could get away.

He hadn't been to see Ally since the day her friend had shown up in the shop. Peter. Fred yanked a little too hard on the paper chain he was holding at the thought and it broke. He repaired it with a quick tap of his wand, and went back to his moody thoughts.

He'd seen the way Peter was looking at Ally, and he knew all to well that the guy could cause serious trouble if he decided to. Especially if he started asking awkward questions.

_Maybe I should back off though, _he thought with a frown. Was he doing the wrong thing by getting involved with her? His life was complicated, and dangerous, enough, was dragging a muggle into it a little unfair on her.

"You alright, Fred?"

He looked round with a start. Ginny was stood in the doorway, a fresh bundle of paper chains in her arms.

"Yeah, course, why wouldn't I be?"

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug as she dumped her load on the threadbare sofa. "You've been a million miles away ever since me, Harry and Ron got back from Hogwarts. And I've never seen you frown so much in my life."

Fred laughed. "I never realised you cared so much, little sis." He shifted a little uncomfortably under her serious gaze. "Seriously, Gin. I'm fine. Just…got a few things on my mind."

"Like?"

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Since when were you so nosy?"

"I've always been nosy. Now spill."

They stood staring each other down for a moment and then Fred sighed. "Ok, but you have to keep your mouth shut. I don't need any of the rest of the family on my case…"

Ginny made a zipping motion across her lips. "I swear."

They both flopped down onto the sofa and for a moment Fred stared into the fire. "There's this girl…"

"I knew it!" Ginny spun to face him, tucking her feet up under her. "Is it Angelina? Or is it that girl you have working in the shop? She's quite pretty."

"No…no, it's neither of them…" He chewed his lip. "Actually, see, the problem is that she's a muggle…"

Fred couldn't help it. He started laughing. The look on Ginny's face was priceless.

"A muggle? Seriously?" She shook her head in disbelief. "How did you even meet a muggle?"

"She lives down in the village. She so pretty, Gin. And it's kind of nice that she doesn't know about magic. She seems almost innocent because of it. But…oh I don't know. I don't know if I'm being stupid getting myself involved with a muggle right now."

"Are you actually 'involved'?"

"Well, not yet. But I think about her all the time…"

Ginny pursed her lips. "Fred…normally I would say you need to do whatever your heart tells you to, but right now…you have to think about the danger you would be putting her in. Any muggle involved with a wizard is going to be a target for the death eaters. Especially one involved with our family…"

Fred sighed. "When did you get so wise, little sis?"

***

He had made up his mind. Ginny was right. The risks of getting involved with Ally far outweighed any benefits. Right?

"Alright, Gred," George thumped him round the back of the head, and he looked up with a start. He had been staring into the fire for most of the morning, and he hadn't even heard his brother approach.

"Ok, enough of this moping around." George gave him a long look. "I'm bored, and it's your job, as my twin brother, to entertain me."

Fred cocked one eyebrow. "Oh really? And what would you like me to do?"

George shrugged, "That, brother dearest, is entirely up to you." He pursed his lips, pretending to look thoughtful. "Of course, we could always head on down to the village…"

"No," Fred replied quickly. "I don't want…"

"What do you mean 'you don't want'? I thought you were in looorve."

Fred smacked him round the head at the exaggerated tone of his voice. "I'm not in love. And anyway, I've decided that I don't want to get myself involved with Ally…it's just not sensible at the moment."

George snorted, "Sensible? Fred! When the hell have you and I ever been 'sensible'? Come on, grab your coat, we need to go and see your lady love."

"She's not my 'lady love'," Fred muttered even as he scrambled out of the sofa and followed George through to the kitchen.

_A/N – Ok, I'm really not sure if I like this or not! Lol. Just doesn't seem to be flowing the way my other one did. Hmmm. Well, let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Muggle Magic – 5

_A/N – Thanks so much to those who have reviewed – you have encouraged me to keep writing this. I think it will get better as it goes along._

_Oh, and I don't own anything._

Chapter 5 – Ally

It was nearly Christmas. The street outside the shop window was covered in snow, and the sun glittered off the laden tree branches on the common. It was beautiful. For Ally, it was hell.

For Ally it meant another year stuck in the village, another week of little old ladies and the local farmers flooding into the shop to post their Christmas cards, desperate men who had forgotten to go shopping and were now stuck buying slightly battered boxes of chocolate for their loved ones.

Ally was sat behind the counter, staring aimlessly into space when out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a flash of fire. She turned her head sharply and grinned. Coming across the common towards the shop was a very familiar figure.

The sunlight was catching his hair, making it glow like flames. He was trudging through the snow, arguing with his twin brother. He kept throwing his hands up and making big exaggerated gestures. Ally couldn't help but smile.

Moments later the bell above the door tinkled and the two boys came in, stamping snow from their boots. They were flushed with the cold, that air of exuberance about them that a cold winter day sometimes gives people.

"We thought you might be bored and lonely," George said with a grin, even as he nudged Fred towards the counter. "So we came to entertain you."

Ally grinned at him, but her gaze quickly moved to Fred. "Oh? And how did you plan on entertaining me?"

He grinned back down at her. "Oh…I think we could come up with something."

They chatted quietly for a little while as George roamed around the shelves, laughing quietly to himself. Ally kept shooting him curious glances, wondering what he was laughing at, but she only ever saw him holding perfectly ordinary things like batteries or hair products.

"Oh," Fred said suddenly. "I almost forgot. I brought you a Christmas present."

Ally's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have…I…well, I haven't gotten you anything,"

"That's ok." He reached into his pocket and drew out a package. Ally frowned slightly. It looked far too big to have been tucked away in his pocket, there hadn't even been a bulge.

She shook off her confusion however as he pushed the package across the counter towards her.

It was roughly wrapped in brown paper, but tied with a green velvet bow. She tugged the bow and the paper came away. Inside was a crystal, perfectly carved into the shape of a rose, just opening it's petals.

"It's…it's beautiful."

"Just like you," Fred said, before groaning. "Sorry, that was really cheesy."

Ally looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "That's ok. I thought it was quite sweet actually."

Fred made a face. "Sweet? Ergh. I don't do sweet. Now, debonair, suave, sexy…"

_Sexy, definitely sexy. _Ally blushed at her own thoughts and saw Fred frown at her. "Well, suave then. I guess that'll do."

He laughed and lent his elbows on the counter, then he lent in so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "But you really are beautiful…"

There was a snort of laughter from the shelves and Ally pulled away turning red. Fred snatched the wrapping off the counter, balled it up and lobbed it at the back of George's head.

"Git."

Ally meanwhile was trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. How did he do that? How could just a whisper in her ear get her heart beating so wildly.

"Ah customers. Always good."

Ally glanced up and swept the crystal rose into her bag in one motion, she caught Fred's frown but gave him a tiny shake of the head.

"Dad, what are you doing here? It's far too cold for you to be out and about." She hurried across the shop, slipping one arm around her father's waist. He was trying to be cheerful and upbeat, but his skin was an unhealthy grey colour.

"Come on now, Allison. It's Christmas, I can't leave you in the shop on your own all day."

"She wasn't on her own, we were here. Ouch!" Fred grimaced and hopped away slightly as Ally stepped heavily on his foot.

Her father peered at the two boys as he settled himself behind the counter. "Do you boys live in the village?"

"Just outside actually," George said quickly. "Um…just beyond Greenfields Farm."

Ally just caught the look that flashed between the twin and then they both moved towards the door.

"We should be getting back actually…see you soon Ally." Fred gave her a quick wave as the door shut behind them.

Ally watched them set back off across the common. "Um, Dad, would you be alright on your own? Just for a minute?"

"I should think I could manage that. Why?"

But Ally was already out of the door. She shivered as the freezing air hit her, but she ran across the road and onto the common.

"Fred! Fred wait just a sec…"

She saw Fred turn towards her and she slowed to a jog.

He was laughing. "You're going to freeze out here dressed like that."

She grinned. She wasn't exactly dressed for winter weather, but the shop got so hot that she had stripped down to a thin cotton t-shirt that rode a little high and revealed a stretch of stomach, and a tiny fairy belly button stud.

"Look…I…I just…I wondered…doyoufancygoingoutsometime."

"Sorry, what was that?" George asked with a grin.

Fred elbowed him. "I understood just fine. And yes. I'd love to."

"After Christmas? Maybe we could go to the cinema or something?"

"Cinema? Yeah…um…sure…" He nodded, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Or anything you fancy really…pop in the shop after Christmas and we'll arrange something."

Fred nodded and before Ally could move he had dropped a kiss on her cheek. Her cold skin tingled as he winked and walked away.

_A/N – Oh…ok, now I'm getting into it! Reviews welcome!_


	6. Chapter 6

Muggle Magic – 6

_A/N – Ok, apologies to those who have been reading this. Christmas and New Year got in the way of updates. But I am back now! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter._

_Hope you enjoy this new update._

Chapter 6 – Fred

"Can I help you?"

Fred glanced up from the pile of books growing around him. The manager of Flourish and Blotts was looking down at him with a polite frown. Fred was currently sat on the floor in the Muggle section of the book shop, books strewn around him. He had run his fingers through his hair so many times that it was standing on end.

"Oh…no…I just…"

"Are you looking for something particular?"

Fred gave up. "I need a book on Muggles. The best book you have. A book that might explain exactly what a sinima is…"

"I think you mean a Cinema," the manager replied with a sigh, plucking the book Fred was holding out of his hands. "I think I have just the thing." He stepped over the piles of books and, muscles straining, pulled a paving slab sized book from the bottom shelf. He dropped it into Fred's arms. "The Complete Guide to Muggles'. Of course, it isn't entirely complete, but it has a huge glossary of terms, and a very useful chapter on how to speak like them. Though why anyone would want to, I can't imagine."

Fred climbed awkwardly to his feet, the book clutched in his arms. "I'll take it."

*

An hour later he was sat in on the floor in front of the fire in the little flat he shared with George. The book was open in front of him, and if possible he looked even more confused than before.

"So…they have this big 'screen', where there are moving pictures which talk…and they tell a pretend story…"

George shrugged from his seat on the couch. "Don't ask me. Muggles do a lot of funny things. I mean, what was that thing you came across earlier? The Playing Station…"

"I think it was PlayStation actually," Fred corrected, not looking away from the book. "It says they go to this Cinema for entertainment. There are even different categories of 'films'. Action, comedy, romance, fantasy…" He finally looked up at George. "How do I know which kind I want to see?"

"I think you stick with what you know, brother dearest. Comedy. Definitely comedy."

"It says as well that they buy Pop Corn and something called 'cokes'. How much money am I going to need?"

George frowned, "Well, I'd take at least a few hundred of those muggle 'pounds'."

Fred was nodding absently. Then he straightened his shoulders. "I can do this. It'll be fine. After all, what can go wrong."

*

"Don't wave it around!" Ally grabbed Fred's arm and he glanced down at her in surprise.

They were stood in the line at the Cinema waiting to buy tickets, and Fred had just pulled out his money ready to pay.

"I mean…how much money have you got there? What are you doing just walking around with all that money in your pocket?"

Fred shrugged. "It's only three hundred. Is…is that a lot?"

He caught the way Ally was staring at him and came to the conclusion himself that to her at least it was more than a lot.

"Right…of course it's a lot. I mean…" He shoved most of it back into the pocket of his jeans, giving Ally a weak grin. "It's nearly our turn."

Ally turned away from him, glancing towards the little ticket booths. Fred followed her gaze and was once again entranced by the huge board above the booths. It was clearly run on eclectric. His father would have loved it. Writing was moving across it, listing the names of the different films and the times they were going to be showing.

"What do we want to see?" Ally asked him over her shoulder. "I mean…I know most guys hate rom-coms."

Fred panicked. Rom-coms? They weren't on the list of types of film. What exactly was a rom-com? "I…well I don't mind…"

"Or there's the latest Lord of the Rings film – if you're into wizards and elves and things…"

Fred felt like his heart had stopped beating. "Wizards?" _Relax, _he told himself firmly. The book said Muggles had a lot of made up books and stories about magic.

Ally had suddenly smiled though, "You want to watch that? I've been wanting to see it for ages…but only…only if you want…"

"Sure. Sounds good." Fred nodded quickly. How could he possibly refuse anything when she smiled at him like that.

An even bigger smile lit up her face, and as they stepped closer to the ticket booth, he felt her hand brush his, and her fingers slipped into his.

He smiled. A perfect fit.

_A/N – Ok, so not a great chapter, but at least it is an update! I want to do the actual film from Ally's point of view. Mostly because I want her to see Fred's reaction. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

Muggle Magic – Chapter Seven

_A/N – Wow, I haven't updated this for ages! Or at least it feels that way. So I hope I haven't lost all my gorgeous readers! And I officially love all my reviewers – you guys are the best._

_Oh yeah – and I don't own any of these characters. I owe JK big time for creating them!_

Chapter Seven – Ally

The darkness of the cinema was making Ally feel just a tiny bit uncomfortable. The film hadn't started yet, and the adverts weren't enough to keep her attention away from the little of Fred's face she could see.

Did he know what an amazing profile he had? With that strong, straight nose, and those soft lips? And did he also know just how funny he was to watch? He seemed to find the simplest of adverts intriguing and fascinating. He hadn't looked away from the screen once.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Ally lent in close to his ear, shaking the bag slightly.

He glanced down and a look of indecision crossed his face. He looked almost panicked. It was only popcorn – it wasn't like she was offering him some weird concoction.

"Sure," He dipped his hand into the bag and popped a couple of kernels into his mouth. For a moment he simply chewed and then his eyes widened and he threw the rest of his handful into his mouth.

_It's like he's never even tried popcorn before. _Ally shook of that thought. Of course he'd eaten popcorn before, everyone's eaten popcorn.

She shrugged to herself and settled deeper into her chair as the lights dipped even lower and the opening of the Return of the King started. Ally had been looking forward to seeing the film for months, so it took her a moment to notice that Fred was shaking, as though he was laughing. She glanced back at the screen – how could he be laughing at this moment? This was Gandalf at his very best.

She tried to forget about it, but other things kept intruding on her concentration. Like the fact that Fred had shifted in his seat so that his shoulder was pressed against hers. The feel of him being so close, so that she could even smell his aftershave, was incredibly distracting. And then when he freed his arm slightly so that he could twist his fingers through hers, she felt like she was struggling to breath.

The rest of the film passed in a complete blur. Ally wasn't even sure how it ended, all she was aware of was that the lights were coming up and Fred was moving and stretching.

She scrambled to her feet and followed him out of the theatre and into the lobby. He was grinning like a little kid.

"That was amazing! Funny, but amazing."

She frowned at him slightly. "I don't think Lord of the Rings is supposed to be funny."

"But that wizard, what was his name, Gandalf…he was funny. Kinda makes me think of Dumbledore though."

Ally blinked and at the same moment Fred coughed and looked away. "Who's Dumbledore?"

"My…um…no one…"

Ally continued to stare at him blankly and he ran a hand through his hair. "So, are you hungry?"

Feeling that he was trying to change the subject Ally considered forcing the issue, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She had long adjusted to the fact that Fred was a little odd. But she liked odd.

"Starving!"

He laughed at the eager tone to her voice and linked his arm through hers as they stepped out of the cinema and into the cold night air. "Where is good to eat?"

"Pizza Hut?"

There was that now familiar blank look in his eyes for a moment and then he nodded down at her. "Sure thing."

As they crossed the road and started down the high street towards the Pizza Hut Ally couldn't help trying to make some excuse for Fred's behaviour. Maybe his family were just really old fashioned and didn't do fast food? Maybe he hadn't been allowed to go to the cinema as a kid? Or maybe they were aliens from another planet?!

Oddly enough, the alien idea appealed to her most.

Once they were seated and their order taken Ally glanced up to see Fred watching her carefully.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much, just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight."

Ally blushed heavily and laughed. "Shut up."

His laugh made her stomach do summersaults.

"But you are! Fine…let's talk about something else. Tell me about your family."

Ally shifted uncomfortably in her chair. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss. "Not much to tell really. My mum - well she died when I was two – so I don't really remember her. My dad says I look a lot like her though."

"I'm so sorry." Fred did sound sorry, and he was watching her with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't be. Really. I was too young to really understand it. Besides, my dad was the best when I was growing up. I never really felt like I was missing out or anything. But now…"

"He's not well is he?"

She shook her head, refusing to meet Fred's eyes. Not wanting to see the pity there. "He had a heart attack last year. He was in hospital for months, had all these operations. He's a different person now."

Finally lifting her eyes Ally was surprised that there was no real pity in Fred's eyes, only a warm understanding look. He gave her a soft smile and reached across to take her hand.

"You really are an incredible person Ally. I just wish…" He swallowed suddenly and forced a smile. "Anyway – where is this food. I'm starved."

_You just wish what? _Ally wanted to beg him to tell her what he was thinking, but she didn't. She smiled back and was quite glad when the waitress interrupted them.

_A/N – ok, so there you go – an update. Not as good an update as I would have liked but it's getting it moving again! So what does Fred wish? You'll have to wait and see!_


	8. Chapter 8

Muggle Magic – Chapter Eight

_A/N – So here we are again. Another update. They are a bit slow coming – for which I really apologise._

_I should warn people, I am trying to keep this as close to canon as possible – which for now is fine – but once we get into DH territory it's going to be a bit difficult – I might not be able to bring myself to stick with the canon ending of that book! We shall see._

_So – on with the story._

Chapter Eight – Fred

"And then we had pizza!" Fred spun on the spot grinning at George. His twin was slumped on the couch in their small flat watching him with amused eyes. "You'd really like pizza!"

"Apparently I'd like pretty much everything."

Fred shrugged. "Muggles have some pretty good stuff. I was a bit worried about the popcorn at first – but it was actually really nice."

George's expression changed slightly and he sat forward. "So, the big question is, are you going out again?"

"Hell yes!"

*

_God, she's beautiful. I just wish she wasn't a muggle…_

Ally was stood in the shop doorway as he crossed the common towards her. Her silky hair was clipped back from her face, but little tendrils had escaped to frame her cheeks. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as she caught sight of him, and the dimples appeared in her cheeks as she smiled.

"Hey you."

He grinned back at her. "Hey yourself." He hesitated for a fraction of a second and then dropped a soft kiss on her upturned cheek.

She blushed and backed into the shop. "Did you have a good time last night?" She asked as she scooted back behind the counter.

Fred lent his elbows on the stack of papers there and nodded. "You know I did. Are you working all day today?"

A slight grimace crossed her face. "I work all day everyday."

"Can you not even close for an hour? An emergency?"

She must have caught something in the sly tone of his voice because she cocked one eyebrow at him. "Maybe…for an emergency."

Fred nodded happily. "Right then. Emergency time it is!" He grabbed her bag and coat from the stool behind the counter, snatched the door keys off the shelf and turned back to look at her.

_The gormless look actually suits her._

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open all day?"

She blinked and shut her mouth with a snap. "What exactly is going on here?"

"It's a surprise. It won't be the same if I told you. Now come on."

She frowned at him for a moment and he did his best to keep his expression carefully neutral. She was silent for so long that Fred was starting to think she was going to say no. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to surprise her – not everyone likes surprises.

Suddenly she grabbed her coat out of his arms and pulled it on, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She took the keys out of his hand, flipped the sign on the door to 'closed' and followed him out onto the street.

"So where are we going?"

"Surprise, remember!"

*

They had been walking for nearly half an hour in the small wood just outside of the village. Fred could hear Ally muttering beside him about mud and leaves, and he got the feeling she wasn't really an outdoor kind of person.

"Not far now."

"Fred…" There was a warning note in Ally's voice, like she was running out of patience.

He forestalled any complaint by reaching back and grabbing her hand. He turned to face her, one hand behind his back holding his wand. "I was thinking about a second date…and I wanted it to be something…different…"

Ally laughed. "Everything with you is 'different'."

He rolled his eyes at that. She really had no idea how different he was. Behind him he was moving his wand in complicated little flicks and twists.

"So…" He thought about telling her what to expect, but decided the surprise was probably better. He stepped backwards, pulling her between a cluster of close growing branches.

He purposefully kept his eyes on her, so he saw her eyes widen in surprise and delight. He saw the dimples appear as she laughed in disbelief. And he turned around.

There was a small clearing in front of them. In the very centre was what looked like an old fashioned gazebo, wrought iron, with climbing roses twisting through the metal. Cushions and pillows were scattered on a large rug, and a huge picnic basket sat in the middle.

"How did you…" Ally shook her head. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. You are…amazing…did you know that?"

Fred felt his heart swell. "Come on." He tugged her under the shelter of the gazebo and flopped down onto the cushions, pulling her down with him. "Now…are you hungry?"

*

"Enough!" Ally held up her hands. "I honestly can't eat anything else! I'm stuffed."

Fred grinned and put down the strawberry he had been holding out to her. "Sure?"

She nodded vehemently. "Sure!" She groaned and lay back on the cushions, one hand pressed to her stomach. "How do you eat so much?"

He lay down next to her, his fingers stroking the back of her other hand. "Years of practice. Mum likes to cook."

"What's she like?"

Fred noticed the slightly wistful tone to her voice and rolled onto his side so that he could look at her. She was staring up at the roses, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"My mum? Loud. She shouts a lot! Not in a bad way – but she wants the best for all of us – and me and George were always such trouble-makers."

Ally smiled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Dad is the opposite. He almost never shouts. But he's enthusiastic about everything…his job, his hobbies…"

"What does he do?"

Fred was pleased that Ally wasn't looking at him. It meant she didn't see him grimace. "He…um…he works for the government."

Ally's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "MI6 or something?"

Fred had no idea what that meant so he ignored it. He'd realised that was the easiest way. Generally Ally would get bored waiting for an answer and just ask him another question.

"What about siblings? I know there's George," She said after a moment.

"Six of them – seven including me."

Ally's eyes flicked towards him, her lips twisting up into a smile. "Seven of you?!"

"George, obviously, then I have one younger brother, Ron, and a younger sister Ginny. Then the other way there is Percy, Charlie and Bill."

A giggle escaped her lips. "Five brothers, huh? Makes me wonder if maybe I got the right one."

Fred laughed and poked her in the side. She giggled again and rolled onto her side. The move brought her closer to him, practically nose to nose. She closed her eyes slightly, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her lips were parted slightly, her lip gloss glistening slightly.

Fred felt his breath catch in his throat as she opened her eyes again. The gold flecks were even more obvious this close up.

"Fred." His name came out as a whisper. Then her eyes sparkled and the dimples appeared. "Are you going to kiss me?"

_She really is utterly perfect. _

He smiled back at her and rested one hand against her hip, drawing her closer to him. He could have sworn he could feel her heart beating as he ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers.

Her lips parted against his and he pulled her even tighter against his chest, the kiss deepening, until neither of them was aware of anything but each other.

_A/N – Oh I love the soppy stuff! This chapter is a bit rambling – but it moves on the relationship. The question is, will Ally ever get to meet Fred's family…_


	9. Chapter 9

Muggle Magic – Chapter Nine

_A/N – Ok – so I was going to try and keep this as close to the books as possible (and there is never any other mention of the muggle girl) but so many reviewers have asked me if Ally is going to meet Fred's family – and I have to admit – it could be fun. So – this is officially now going slightly AU – I'm going to stick as close to the books as I can – and it shouldn't be too difficult because for most of DH we've got no idea what the Weasley's were up to._

_Oh, and I know that the last chapter was mostly fluff – but it was fun to write. I promise, I'll try to keep away from excess fluff in future! We're jumping a little ahead here – because I always intended on speeding through some of their relationship. We haven't missed a lot – they've been to the cinema a lot, kissed…a lot, and that's about it! I hope that no one minds – but tell me in the reviews._

Chapter Nine – Ally – One month later.

Ally rolled over for the thousandth time that night, her eyes settling on the digital read out on her alarm clock. 4.46 AM.

She groaned and rolled back onto her back. She should be fast asleep. She had to open the shop at 7.30, and she hadn't slept at all.

_I blame Fred. _She thought to herself as she stared at the cracks in the ceiling.

They had been together now for a month – one glorious, unbelievable month – but it seemed like all of that was going to change. In the darkness she seemed to see his face. He was wearing the same expression he'd been wearing that day in the shop – a mixture of frustration and pain. She remembered his voice.

"_Ally, I think we need to talk…properly. Just the two of us."_

He had sounded so serious, and Ally had a terrible feeling that she knew what was coming. He'd been acting funny for days. Edgy and nervous. And more than anything else, very uncomfortable. Like he really didn't want to be there.

Ally rolled over again, chewing down on her lower lip as she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Was she too boring? Was that it? They did the same thing all the time, the cinema or hanging out at the shop, maybe he was getting bored.

She groaned and closed her eyes, trying not to think about it.

When morning finally came Ally rose feeling heavy headed and groggy. She showered and dressed in a sort of daze and was on her way down the street towards the centre of the village before she had properly woken up.

It might have been the sleepiness that stopped her noticing the figure stood by the shop door until she was nearly there. Her step faltered. It wasn't fully light yet, and she felt a little stab of fear.

"Ally?"

Fred's voice made her heart start beating again and she hurried forward.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked as she unlocked the door and switched on the lights. Turning she caught sight of Fred's face for the first time. He looked as though he'd had as little sleep as she had. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes themselves were bloodshot.

"I thought I'd come over before I started work – I figured it would be quiet enough for us to talk."

Ally swallowed hard. "Right. Yes. You wanted to talk." She fiddled with the strap on her bag and then flung it behind the counter. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to face him – ready for anything.

His eyes flicked once to her face and then he looked away – focusing on the dark street beyond the windows. He sighed a few times and then finally opened his mouth.

"Look, Ally. It's been great. You and me. But…"

"But?" Ally groaned. "I knew there was going to be a 'but'." She moved to stand directly in front of him.

He finally looked back at her and she was surprised by the fear in his eyes. Fear? What could he possibly be frightened of? Was he worried that she was going to flip out and attack him when he broke up with her.

"But…I can't keep seeing you. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Despite her promise to stay in control, Ally heard her voice go up an octave. "How can seeing me be dangerous?"

"You don't understand. You can't understand. You don't know anything…"

Ally's eyebrow shot up. "I don't know anything? That's a bit harsh…"

Fred ignored her. "There are things about my life…things about me, that you don't know…"

"Like what? Are you a criminal?"

He shook his head.

"In Witness Protection?"

Fred had no idea what that meant so he simply shook his head again.

"A terrorist?"

"No, Ally. It's nothing like that…"

She stared at him for a long moment. "Then just tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Then if I know, I can make the decision about whether or not it's too dangerous."

Silence descended over the shop, and for a moment Ally wondered if Fred had stopped breathing, he seemed so still.

"Ally. I'm a wizard."

It started as a snort, then a giggle, then Ally was doubled up with laughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was gasping for breath.

"Oh, Fred…"

She finally managed to look up at him through her laughter and she noticed that he was frowning, looking quite annoyed. The laughter died away slowly.

"You…you're actually serious aren't you?" Ally took a step away, and then another. What were you supposed to do in these situations? Call an ambulance? If she could get him to a hospital then he could be sectioned, be treated by a psychiatrist…

Fred's expression grew even more pained as she backed away. "Ally, I am serious. But I'm not crazy. I swear…I'm a wizard….I can do magic…"

Ally's fingers fumbled for the phone just as Fred pulled something out of a pocket. It looked like a twig, a short piece of wood, worn smooth by his hands perhaps. He flicked it oddly and the phone under her hand gave a sudden squeak and scampered away.

"Simple transfiguration," he said calmly. He took a step forward and then stopped as Ally backed right into the wall. Suddenly he looked hurt and upset. "You're frightened of me? Ally, you don't…please don't."

_Of course I'm frightened of you. _The thought was loud in her head, but Ally couldn't bring herself to say it. Yes, she had been frightened of him. Frightened of not knowing exactly what he was capable of. But when he looked at her like that, she didn't think he would ever hurt her.

She stepped away from the wall and his face lit up. He held out one hand to her, and his lips twitched up into his familiar crooked grin.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…I honestly don't know…"

He wiggled his fingers. "If you trust me, then take my hand…I want to show you something…"

Ally chewed her lip for a second and then placed her hand in his. He grinned and suddenly pulled her close, tight against his chest, and then he seemed to twist away.

Sudden choking, impenetrable darkness surrounded them. Ally screamed, or at least she thought she did, but there didn't seem to be any sound around her. The next instant the world reappeared, but they weren't in the shop any longer. They were on the top of a small hill and below them was the most bizarre looking house Ally had ever seen.

"Where are we?"

Fred beamed at her. "This – this is home."

_A/N – Ok – so I don't know about this chapter – I think it might really, really suck. Let me know!_


	10. Chapter 10

Muggle Magic – Chapter 10

_A/N – Ok, so don't hate me for not updating sooner! Life has been just a little manic. But I am updating now, so hopefully this will be ok. Thank you as usual to my gorgeous reviewers. You guys are great!_

Chapter 10 – Fred.

He watched her carefully, waiting for some kind of reaction. Her gaze was fixed on the building in the little valley beneath them. He saw her eyes take in the crooked frame, the cauldrons stacked by the back door, and the jumble of muggle junk by the garage.

"Ally?" He said finally when she didn't seem about to speak.

"This is your home?" Her voice was very quiet, and there was a tiny tremble.

"This is home." He wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Perhaps he'd been an idiot to apparate her there. But having finally told her the truth he'd been too impatient to walk. "Do you want to go down?"

Ally seemed to hesitate. "Will anyone be there?"

"My mum. My dad will still be at work…"

He felt Ally's fingers suddenly twist into his and then she nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Fred sighed in relief and started leading her down the path.

*

The back door was unlocked and Fred filed a mental note to have a word with Molly. Things were too dangerous to be that lax about security. He tried to keep any concern out of his expression however. Ally had enough to deal with, without him telling her about Voldemort as well.

"Mum?" Fred called out as he closed the door behind them. "Anyone home?"

"Fred?" Molly's voice echoed down the stairs. "What are you doing home?"

"Can you come down?" He turned away from the stairs to find Ally staring at the books stacked on the mantelpiece. He watched her lips forming the words as she read the titles on the spines, and her eyes widening in surprise.

"Are these for real?" She asked, but she didn't wait for his reply, her attention had already been riveted by a clock on the wall. She watched as a small golden hand with Fred's name engraved on it thunked into the 'home' position. She stared at it for a moment and then she was distracted by a frying pan washing itself in the sink.

There was a clatter of footsteps on the stairs and Molly swung into view. She was wearing a pair of faded robes and a flowery apron, with her wand stuck out of the pocket.

"Fred!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He was always a little surprised by how strong she was. Letting him go, he stumbled back a pace and then smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when her eyes fell on Ally and she shut it again with a snap.

Ally was stood so close behind him that he could feel her pressed against his back. He glanced quickly round at her wide-eyed expression and then back at Molly. The danger signs were there, the narrowing of the eyes and the thoughtful pursing of the lips.

"Mum, I…"

"You must be Fred's young lady friend," Molly said suddenly, pushing Fred aside and tugging Ally forward by the arm. "We've been waiting to meet you. Sit down. Let me make some tea…"

Fred stared at Molly in undisguised shock. "What…you…I…" He couldn't form coherent sentences.

Ally meanwhile had been pushed into a chair at the kitchen table and was looking at him for help.

Molly tutted loudly. "Honestly, Fred. What kind of mother do you think I am? I knew you were hiding something from us. But I must confess, it was your father who worked out that it must be a girl."

"I wasn't really hiding her…"

He suddenly realised that Ally was smiling, for the first time since he had told her the truth. Molly noticed that he was distracted and she laughed, tapping her wand on the kettle and it boiled quickly.

He saw Ally's eyes flick to the wand in Molly's hand. "So…so you're a wizard too?"

The kettle tumbled out of Molly's hand and crashed to the ground.

"SHE'S A MUGGLE!"

Molly's screech shook the rafters and Fred winced and fought down the desire to put his hands over Ally's ears. Meanwhile he noticed Ally bristling.

"What did you call me?"

Molly ignored her and advanced on Fred, her wand pointed at his chest. "You got yourself involved with a Muggle? Now? With everything that's going on? Isn't our family enough of a target? What where you thinking? What possessed you to make such a terrible choice?"

"It was hardly a choice," Fred protested, speaking over Ally's continued muttering. "You don't choose who you fall in love with. Mum, please…"

Molly's expression softened. "Love? Oh Fred." She sunk wearily into a chair and flicked her wand at the kettle which set about making the tea for them. She sighed across the table at Ally who was still glowering. "I'm sorry, dear. I don't even know your name."

"Ally…" She swallowed hard and glanced at Fred for reassurance.

Fred sat beside her and took her hand. "I guess I should make the official introductions. Mum, this is Alison Masters. Ally, this is my mum, Molly Weasley."

The two women in Fred's life smiled at each other hesitantly and then Ally turned to him.

"What's a muggle? It didn't sound too complimentary."

"Oh, no. It's not a bad word," Molly said hurriedly as a tray drifted over to the table with tea cups and biscuits on it. "It's just what we call those with out any magic. Fred is a wizard, women are witches, those born to an all magic family that don't have magic are squibs, and those born to muggle families who have magic are muggle-born…it's all very simple really."

Ally snorted with either amusement or disbelief, Fred wasn't sure which.

"So…" Ally's voice still sounded uncertain. "The whole family…you're all…"

"Magic?" Molly smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. We're all magic…"

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang and a girl swept in from the garden. She was dressed immaculately and she tossed back her sheet of silvery blond hair.

When she spoke it was with a thick French accent.

"I hate zis country. It is so cold all the time! Who is zis girl? Why is she here?"

Fred stared at his brothers fiancée in disgust. This was not the introduction to his family that he had in mind.

_A/N – Ok, so I can't do the French thing. I hope you all like this. It's not very long, but should update again soon._


	11. Chapter 11

Muggle Magic – Chapter 11

_A/N – Wow, you all must really hate me for not updating sooner. Life really has been manic, and I wasn't a hundred percent where I was going next with this. But it's all good. New chapter and I'll try and be quicker._

Chapter 11 – Ally

Ally stared at the girl in the doorway with undisguised awe. She was easily the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Her hair literally shone and her skin seemed to glow. But her perfect face was twisted with disgust as Fred made the introduction.

"And iz zis wise? A muggle at this time? With everything that iz happening?"

Ally felt herself bristle again. Even though Molly had said that 'Muggle' wasn't derogatory, it certainly sounded that way when this Fleur girl said it. At the back of Ally's mind, behind the anger though, a small voice pointed out that it was the second time that someone had talked about current events with a tinge of fear. Ally filed it away with the intention of asking Fred about it later.

She forced a smile onto her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Fleur simply sneered and turned to Molly. "I hope zat zis does not mean I vill be expected to share my room?"

Molly opened her mouth and then shut it again, glancing curiously at Fred. Ally also turned towards him, surprised that his family would even expect that she might be staying with them.

"No, Ally isn't staying here…I've set up enough protection around her home…I did want to talk to Dad though, to make sure that I wasn't breaking any laws…"

Again Ally felt a tingle of fear. Why did she need protection around her home? What possible danger could she be in?

Fred must have noticed something in her expression because he reached out to squeeze her hand as Fleur flounced out of the kitchen.

"That girl…" Molly growled as she topped up Ally's teacup. "What your brother sees in her…" She shook herself and smiled down at Ally. "So…how long have you known about us, dear?"

Ally glanced at her watch. "About an hour. If that."

"Oh dear…this must be very confusing for you…"

"Just a little," Ally replied with a faint smile. "I always knew Fred was a little…different...but…"

Molly's expression suddenly grew stern. "And does it change anything?"

Ally was taken back by the question – it was a question she had been trying not to answer even to herself. She frowned, hesitating. Did it change anything? Her eyes flicked towards Fred. He was staring resolutely at the opposite wall, his jaw clenched tightly. She realised with a start that he was expecting her to say yes. But as she looked at him, as she took in his stubble covered jaw, his full, soft lips, and the long lashes that brushed against his cheeks when he blinked, she was forced to consider it. She pictured the mischievous smile that would appear on his face when he was in a playful mood, which was almost always. She thought about how he always seemed to know the right thing to say to make her smile even when she was feeling really low. And the answer came to her, of course it was…

"No. No, it doesn't change a thing. I don't care about the magic stuff, he's still my Fred…"

Still staring at the wall Fred's lips curved up into a huge grin, but it was Molly who gave a kind of sob and flung her arms around Ally's neck.

"Oh, you dear, sweet girl!"

Ally patted Molly's back awkwardly and smiled at Fred over her shoulder. He grinned back, but made no move to help her.

*

"So…this is my room…" Fred pushed open the door and stepped aside to let Ally enter.

They had finally escaped Molly by Fred telling her that he had promised Ally a tour of the house. It didn't take long, it wasn't a very big house.

Ally loved it. She loved the funny little nooks and crannies, the worn but comfy sofas in the living room, the huge fireplaces, and even the mirror in the hall way that shouted after them to 'smarten up' as they headed to the stairs.

Now she stood in the middle of Fred's room between the two beds and surrounded by boxes. Bright sunlight shone through the window, making the dust motes dance.

"So…why does it look like a store room?"

Fred chuckled. "Ah yes. Well most of this is stock for the shop…stuff we're not sure about selling yet…"

"The shop?" Ally suddenly laughed. Of course, she realised now that he had certainly lied to her about what he and his brother did for a living. Oddly enough, she found she didn't mind. "So, what exactly is it that you sell?"

"Magic tricks," he replied with grin. "Proper ones. Not what you Muggles think of as magic tricks." He reached into a box and drew out a few things to show her.

Ally watched with amazement as he demonstrated how the Patented Daydream Charm worked, laughed at the Reusable Hangman, and giggled when he explained about the love potions they also made.

At last they sunk down onto Fred's old bed, scooting back so that they could lean their backs against the walls. They didn't speak for a long moment. They just sat, shoulders touching, watching as the sunlight crept down the wall, whilst Ally tried to decide which of the hundred questions chasing round her head she was going to ask first.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning the 'everything that's going on'? And why do they seem so scared when they do?"

Ally noticed Fred stiffen slightly, and his fingers tightened around hers.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's not important…"

"It seems pretty important," she protested. "Your Mum seemed fairly angry that you had gotten involved with me now rather than any other time…"

He twisted towards her, using his free hand to stroke her cheek. He lent forward and kissed her. There was an odd sort of intensity to his kiss, an urgency and Ally responded to it. His hand trailed down her neck and shoulder to tug her tightly against him.

A few minutes later when they finally broke apart, both a little breathless, Ally glared at him accusingly.

"Distracting me is not allowed."

He grinned, flashing her the dimples she loved so much. "Yes it is. Come on…there must be something else you want to ask me…I will explain it all to you, just not now."

She pouted slightly and then gave in. "Alright. Have it your way." She pursed her lips as she decided which of the other questions she would ask first. "You told me you went to boarding school…but you didn't really did you…?"

"We did. Just not the kind of boarding school you're thinking of. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's in the north somewhere, completely invisible to Muggles of course. Whilst you were taught Muggle subjects, I studied things like Transfiguration, Charms and Potions." He grimaced slightly. "Well, actually, studied probably isn't the right word. I was never particularly academically minded…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ally replied with a laugh. "So what did you enjoy at school?"

"Quidditch!"

"Qui…what?"

He laughed. "It's a sport. The most popular sport in the Wizarding world. Played on broomsticks…"

"You really fly on broomsticks?"

Fred nodded enthusiastically and was half way off the bed. "Yeah! Come on…I'll take you flying…"

Ally yanked him back onto the bed. "Lets take things slowly. I don't think I'm quite ready for broomsticks and…"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Molly's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Fred! Your father is home!"

Fred groaned and rolled his eyes. "Brace yourself…my dad is going to be really pleased to me you…"

_A/N – so next chapter – meeting Arthur Weasley! I know this is kinda slow going at the moment, but I'm trying to slowly let Ally find out more and more about Fred's world. Warning – we are going to get progressively AU with this. But I am going to stick as close as I can._

_Hope you enjoy._


	12. Chapter 12

Muggle Magic - Chapter 12

_A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are great! So – you've all been waiting for it. Arthur Weasley!!_

Chapter 12 – Fred.

Fred felt his stomach churn nervously as he led Ally back downstairs. He remembered how over excited his father had been when he had met Hermione's parents. He remembered how over excited his father got about anything Muggle related. Of course he wasn't worried about his father disapproving. Of all his family Arthur was the one Fred could rely on to be excited at the prospect of his son dating a Muggle.

He heard the sound of low voices as they approached the kitchen and he wondered if Molly had warned Arthur what to expect.

"Fred," Arthur smiled widely as they stepped into the room. "You finally decided to introduce us to your young lady friend…"

Once again he could feel Ally stood close behind him. He squeezed her hand and then spoke. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Alison Masters. She's…"

Arthur cut him off with a wave of his hand, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, Molly told me. She's a Muggle! A real Muggle." He patted the seat next to him. "Come and sit down. Molly – why don't we open those Butterbeers you've been hiding away in the pantry."

Molly laughed and waved her wand even as Fred smiled at Ally reassuringly and pushing her towards the table. He couldn't help but laugh at the apprehensive expression on her face. Perhaps he shouldn't have warned her about Arthur. A couple of bottles of Butterbeer opened themselves in the corner and poured out into glasses. When the glass floated across the table and settled in front of Ally she frowned.

"What…what's Butterbeer?"

Arthur clapped his hands in delight. "Oh, of course, you won't have heard of it. Very tasty. We always have a couple of bottles around for special occasions."

Ally smiled suddenly. "And…this is…"

"Definitely a special occasion!" Fred said with a laugh clinking his glass against hers. He watched her expression as she raised it hesitantly to her lips, taking a sniff before sipping it. He laughed again as her eyes widened and she took a deeper gulp.

"So tell me something," Arthur said leaning forward. "No one else can explain it…perhaps you can. How do aeroplanes stay up?"

*

Two hours later Arthur finally stopped asking questions. Many of them Ally didn't even know the answer to. She tried to explain to Arthur that only AeroNautical Engineers knew exactly how aeroplanes stayed in the air – but then she had to explain the meaning of Engineer…

"Can I ask a question?" She asked quietly when Arthur finally fell silent.

Fred laughed. "Of course you can. Dad tends to go on a bit…but if you just interrupt him…"

Arthur had the grace to look embarrassed. "I am sorry. I have been monopolising the conversation…I didn't think that you must have hundreds of questions…"

"Just a few," Ally agreed. "Fred…before I knew everything…said that you worked for the Government…but that obviously wasn't true…"

Fred noticed her eyebrows contract as Arthur shook his head.

"Oh no. That was true. I do work for the Government. Just not your Muggle Government. I work for the Ministry of Magic."

"There is a Ministry of Magic?" Ally asked in disbelief. "A proper Government? Then…how many are there? Witches and Wizards I mean?"

"More than you could imagine," Arthur said with a laugh. "There are thousands of us up and down the country. Most live completely in isolation, some live quite closely with Muggles."

"I thought…" Ally glanced towards Fred and then back at Molly and Arthur. "I just assumed there weren't that many of you. So…what does the Ministry do exactly?"

"All sorts of things. Regulating and controlling magical creatures is a big job for example."

Fred noticed Ally stop breathing for a second and when she spoke her voice trembled slightly. "Magical creatures?"

"Oh yes. Dragons, pixies, all the ones your Muggle fairytales mention and a lot more besides."

"Dragons are real?"

Fred kept quiet. He watched over the next hour as Ally coped surprisingly well with being told about a world beyond anything she could possibly imagine. He was impressed that she didn't seem to flinch when Arthur described some of the more horrific magical creatures like boggarts. She smiled when he told her about unicorns and merpeople.

"So what else do you do at the Ministry?" She asked when the conversation about Magical creatures drew to an end.

"Well, obviously we are also responsible for enforcing the law…stopping people like…"

"Ally," Fred said suddenly. "Shouldn't you be getting back? Not that I want you to go…but…"

Ally frowned at him, and he knew that she wasn't fooled by the change of subject. His question prompted her to look at her watch though, and she gasped.

"I hadn't realised how long I've been here. I actually should get back to work…" Her gaze flickered to Arthur and Molly and they both smiled.

"Why don't you come back for dinner?" Molly asked. "Then you can meet Fred's older brother Bill."

Ally's expression cleared and she smiled back. "That would be lovely."

"Around seven…"

*

Fred had offered to Apperate Ally back to the village, but she insisted on walking. He offered to walk her back, but she told him she would rather go on her own. When he'd looked worried she had touched his cheek and reassured him that she would be fine, and that she just had a lot to think about. Fred couldn't argue with that, so he walked her as far as the main road and then turned back.

When he got back to the Burrow he found Molly and Arthur deep in conversation at the kitchen table.

"So you haven't told her about You-Know-Who then?" Arthur asked as soon as Fred stepped back through the door.

Fred grimaced. "Do you really think I should?" He sighed. "This must all be confusing and worrying enough for her as it is. Do you really think I should tell her how the most evil wizard who ever lived is back and killing people? Or that our family is involved in fighting against him – and therefore in a hell of a lot of danger?"

"Fred's right, Arthur. The poor girl wouldn't be able to cope with that. She's better off not knowing."

Arthur looked less convinced. "But surely keeping her in the dark about the dangers in our world puts her more at risk. She won't know what to keep her eyes open for."

"But I don't want her looking over her shoulder all the time. I don't want her to find this world any more frightening than she already does."

Arthur's previous enthusiasm seemed to have dimmed slightly and now he was looking at Fred with a very serious expression. "Ally seems like a very sweet girl – and you know that I would be the last person to have any problems with a wizard and a Muggle – but is it wise right now? Perhaps you could…"

"No, Dad, I can't!" Fred shook his head firmly. "I can't walk away from her. I was going to this morning. I planned on ending it. But when I was with her I realised that I simply couldn't do it. I love her, Dad. I really love her."

Arthur smiled a little sadly. "I don't think I've ever felt this torn. Part of me is so happy for you. But I can't help having a bad feeling about this, Fred…"

"Everything will be fine. I'll take care of her. She's the most important thing in my life right now."

_A/N – oh boy that was a rubbish chapter! I think all the anticipation put too much pressure on me! I tried to get across Arthur properly and I'm not sure I really captured him quite right. He's so happy for Fred, but he is also very frightened for Ally. They all are. With good reason considering what I have planned for the poor girl._


	13. Chapter 13

Muggle Magic – Chapter 13

_A/N – Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry everyone. And the last chapter took a while too. But I'll tell you a story about that. I uploaded it to the site and then my computer started playing up. For three days I checked my emails and was really upset when I didn't get any reviews. I couldn't understand why. So I came onto the site to look to see if it was just that I wasn't getting the emails. It was only then that I noticed that whilst I'd uploaded it to the site I hadn't actually added the chapter to the story! Sometimes I can be very 'blonde'!_

_So, I apologise for the break in the story. I didn't really write anything for ages , not my own novel, not fanfiction, nothing. But I'm back writing now. So I will be trying to get this finished. Plus all the excitement is coming soon!_

_Thanks to those lovely people who did review – and all those fab people who add this as a favourite story!_

_I haven't said it for a while – but I don't own any of this!_

_On with the story._

Chapter 13

Someone was waiting outside the shop when Ally got there. Old Mr Kingston from down the road frowned when he saw her, flustered and out of breath from running most of the way back.

She gasped out her apologies as she unlocked the door, and kept smiling and apologising until he had bought his newspaper and left again. It was only once he was gone that she sunk onto the stool behind the counter.

Even though she had walked home alone to try and think, her mind was still reeling. She couldn't quite get her mind round everything she had learnt. Magic was real. Proper magic.

_I'm going to wake up soon,_ she thought to herself. _I'm sure I am._

But she knew she wasn't. Fred Weasley really was a wizard. His whole family were magical. He lived in a world that she couldn't even begin to imagine. She shivered slightly, despite the fact that the shop was quite warm. She wasn't stupid. She knew there were things that he didn't want to tell her, things that he was keeping from her. And it made her nervous.

_I could walk away from this. I could simply not turn up this evening and he would get the message. I don't have to get involved in this._

The thought repeated itself over and over in her head. But she knew, without a doubt, that she couldn't. The thought of not seeing Fred again brought almost physical pain. She knew she was in love with him, no matter what he was.

The afternoon passed in a blur of wandering thoughts and awed memories. She also thought a lot about what she was going to wear that night. After all, what did a girl wear for dinner with her boyfriend's wizarding family?

In the end she settled for a simple black skirt and a pale blue jumper. When she came down stairs after changing her father looked up wearily but his eyes narrowed when he saw how she was dressed.

"Going somewhere?"

She swallowed hard. She'd mentioned Fred a few times to her father, but she wasn't sure if he knew how serious she was about him. She also wasn't entirely sure how well he'd take it. Since the heart attack he relied on her so much, and she knew she left him alone more and more since meeting Fred.

"I'm just going to dinner…with a friend."

Her father snorted and there was an odd look in his eyes. Was it resignation? "Have fun."

She forced a smile and left the house.

She was halfway to the Burrow when she caught sight of someone loitering in the path ahead of her. Her pace slowed fractionally until the moonlight caught on a mop of red hair.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd changed your mind," Fred called out as soon as he saw her. "I wouldn't have blamed you."

Ally smiled and all but skipped to his side and flung her arms around his neck. It had been such a confusing and stressful day that she was pleased to have this moment alone with him.

He laughed at her exuberance and slipped his arms round her waist, tugging her closer for a kiss, before burying his face in her hair.

"I really am glad you're here. I…"

She shushed him with a finger on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I've already told you that."

He smiled down at her. "Ah yes, but that was before my father decided to tell you that dragons are real – amongst other things. I thought that might have freaked you out…"

"What? Freaked me out more than a boarding school dedicated to magic, or the fact that you really fly on broomsticks?" She asked as they turned to carry on towards the Burrow together.

"Maybe…"

She squeezed the fingers he had locked around her own. "Trust me, I don't think anything is going to freak me out ever again."

It only took them a few minutes to walk the rest of the way to the Burrow and Ally couldn't help but smile when she saw it. Despite the crooked shape and the obvious 'weirdness' of the house, it felt homely to her, especially with the windows glowing with candlelight and the smoke rising from all five chimneys.

A very familiar face flung open the door just as they approached.

"Hey George," Ally greeted him with a smile.

"Hey yourself." He hesitated for a moment and then beamed. "This is great by the way. All the lying was really starting to suck."

Ally giggled as George bowed her into the kitchen, and then smiled when she saw Molly at the stove. Arthur was sat at the table, fiddling with what looked like a normal plug, an expression of delight on his face as he tugged at the wires. The tall, blonde Fleur was also sat at the table, pointing her wand at each finger nail to make them turn a deep red. There was another man sat in the seat next to her. He looked nothing like Fred, apart from the red hair. He was very tall and slim, with his hair worn long and tied back in a ponytail; the trousers he was wearing looked like leather, but Ally had a feeling that they probably weren't. When he glanced up, however, she noticed that he had the same striking blue eyes as Fred and Arthur.

"So, you must be Ally?" His chair scrapped slightly as he pushed it back and stood to greet her.

She shook his hand a little nervously. "Yeah, hi."

"I'm Bill, Fred's eldest brother. Eldest, smartest, most handsome…"

She giggled and relaxed slightly, taking the seat that Fred held out for her. "I might have to disagree with you on the last one…"

"Now, Fred," he said, suddenly serious. "You told us she was a Muggle, but you didn't tell us that she was blind too…"

Bill ducked the blow that Fred aimed at him and Ally laughed as a bit of wrestling followed.

"Alright boys, enough." Molly had turned away from the pan she was stirring. "Fred, why don't you set the table? Bill, that bread needs cutting…"

Ally watched with her mouth open as Fred flicked his wand at a drawer in the dresser and knives and forks started laying themselves on the table. Meanwhile Bill was overseeing a large bread knife as it cut the loaf all on its own.

She forced herself to look away. "So where is the rest of the family?" She asked, breaking the silence. "I thought you had five brothers and a sister…"

"Well, Ron and Ginny are at Hogwarts…" Molly answered for Fred.

"That's the school, right?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah. Ron's in his sixth year, and Ginny is in her fifth.."

"And your other brother…"

"Charlie? He's in Romania, he works with dragons there…"

"There's one more though…right?"

Ally couldn't ignore the sudden tenseness that filled the room. Molly was suddenly very occupied with her pots and pans, and Arthur was gripping his screwdriver so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

All three brothers glanced at each other and it was Fred that finally spoke in a very low voice. "Percy. He works for the Ministry. But…he doesn't come home…ever."

She wanted to ask why, but she didn't have the courage. They all looked so angry and sad at the same time. She'd never seen Fred look angry. It was almost frightening.

"So…" Molly said suddenly, her voice falsely bright. "What about your family? Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Ally shook her head slowly. She didn't really like talking about her family, but it was better than the uncomfortable silence. "No. My Mum…well she died when I was really little…so it was just me and my dad."

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "Oh you poor dear…" Suddenly Molly was giving her a hug.

It seemed to break the tension. Suddenly Fred was laughing as he tried to rescue her, Arthur was clearing away his plug and wires, and dinner was being served.

As they ate, however, Ally couldn't help but wonder what could have happened that was so terrible that it would separate a family as close as the Weasleys. Once again she had the uncomfortable feeling that things weren't as rosy and happy in the wizarding world as Fred would have her believe.

_A/N – Ok, so it's not the best chapter I've ever written, but at least it's a new chapter. I'll try and update again soon. Hope you all enjoyed it, despite the long wait!_


	14. Chapter 14

Muggle Magic – Chapter 14

_A/N – I'm not sure if I lost some of my readers by having that short break – but I'm back now and trying to update faster than ever._

_Just a warning though – this is now going AU – although, technically, just because something isn't mentioned in the books doesn't mean it didn't happen. But just beware that we are moving away from canon more than ever now._

_So, without any time wasting – on with the story!_

Chapter 14 – Fred

"Fred. Hey, Fred? Oi Fred!"

Fred looked up with a start. He hadn't even heard George calling his name. He was sat on a high stool behind the counter, his chin in his hands and his thoughts miles away in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I thought you were going to help me with this stock take?" George asked once he realised he finally had his brother's attention.

"Sorry…I was…"

Fred watched his brother roll his eyes and turn away. The family were getting quite used to Fred's ability to daydream. He couldn't help it. It had been nearly a month since he had told Ally everything – well, nearly everything – and things had only gotten better between them.

He didn't have to hide anything about himself anymore. Ally came round for dinner at least three times a week at Molly's insistence. Arthur adored her, especially after she arrived with a set of television and computer manuals for him one evening. George simply enjoyed playing pranks on her – after all, she was shocked by even the simplest of magic tricks.

"You know," George said as he sorted boxes of Skiving Snackboxes. "If you helped we could get this done quicker and then you'd be able to get back to see Ally…"

Fred jumped off his stool and crossed the room in a couple of strides.

George laughed. "I thought that might work."

Fred made a face at the back of George's head as they both set to work. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"In love?" George asked with a mocking grin, but he looked happy for his brother.

"Yeah. I guess I am. She's just…nothing like any girl I've ever met. Maybe it's because she's a muggle, but I think it's more than that. When I'm with her I can forget all about You-Know-Who. She makes everything better…"

George laughed at the dreamy look on Fred's face. "Oh dear. You've got it bad." He paused for a moment, looking suddenly serious. "Have you told her about You-Know-Who yet?"

"No." Fred fiddled absently with the bottles of love potion that he was restocking. "I keep thinking about it. The words are there on the tip of my tongue and then I change my mind. I'm worried about scaring her."

"Surely scaring her is better than…"

George didn't get to finish his sentence. A sudden pounding started on the door. Both men turned to the door fearfully. It was late in the evening and all the shops on Diagon Alley were closed. There shouldn't be anyone on the street.

Fred met George's eye and the two of them slowly drew their wands. Fred edged towards the door. The shutters were closed on the window so he couldn't see out.

He pointed his wand at the lock and then called out. "Who's there?"

"Fred, George, it's me, your father."

It certainly sounded like Arthur, but at that time of night Fred wasn't taking any chances.

"If you're Arthur Weasley, then tell me, what did say to George and I the day we showed up after leaving Hogwarts, but told us never to tell Mum?"

"I told you that I was proud of you."

George nodded and Fred opened the door with a flick of his wand. They both kept them raised until Arthur had stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Fred felt his heart drop in his chest. Arthur looked terrible. His face was haggard and pale, and his eyes were haunted with sadness.

"What's happened?" George asked before Fred could get the words out. "Is Mum ok?"

Arthur nodded wearily. "Your mother is fine. The family are all fine."

"Someone isn't," Fred said, feeling like he was about to be sick. "What's happened?"

The look in Arthur's eyes seemed to say enough. He looked at Fred with such pity and sadness that Fred felt like he couldn't breathe.

"No! Not Ally…please…" Fred felt his knees buckle, but George was there, an arm around his shoulder, holding him up.

Arthur's face screwed up in pain. "I'm sorry, Fred. There was a dark mark left over her house. The Ministry are there now. I came straight here. I don't know what happened…"

A tiny spark of hope flared in Fred's chest. A dark mark over the house – that didn't mean for certain that it was Ally who had been murdered. He pushed past Arthur and out onto the street. It was impossible to apparate in or out of Diagon Alley so he charged down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Tom watched mutely as Fred flung himself into the fire.

The kitchen of the Burrow spun into view and he leapt out of the fireplace. Molly was sat at the table, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out a hand towards him, but he ran straight for the door.

As soon as he hit the boundary line he apparated, reappearing in the middle of the village square. Right then he didn't care who saw him, the Ministry could sort it out later.

The dark mark had already been removed, of course, but he could see the small cluster of Ministry wizards, and the tall form of Bill. For a moment Fred froze. If he walked over there then he would know for certain, he would know and she might be gone. For now there was still a tiny spark of hope. A minute chance that she might still be alive.

"Fred?" It was Bill who called out to him, his voice shaking slightly. "Fred it's…"

"What the hell is going on?"

Fred felt like he was about to cry. He spun on the spot and there she was, her bag over one shoulder and a couple of shopping bags in one hand. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in that instant.

"Ally!" He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her hair.

"Fred? What's going on? Who are all those people round my house? Why are you acting like you thought you'd never see me again?" She had pulled back from him, her eyes still fixed on the house.

Bill was approaching slowly. "Ally…Ally, it's your father…"

_A/N – Hmm, this chapter was supposed to be a little longer – I was going to have Fred thinking she was dead for ages – but I couldn't do that to him!_


	15. Chapter 15

Muggle Magic – Chapter 15

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry to those who thought Ally was dead. I was really going to make it seem like she was. But I am too nice to Fred._

_Just in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own anyone or anything other than Ally._

Chapter 15 – Ally

It felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. She was in deep, dark water and sinking fast. Her chest was tight. She couldn't think.

This wasn't happening.

Her father couldn't be dead. She had seen him just hours before. Darkness was growing around her – maybe she was the one who was dead?

Then, someone was saving her. An arm was around her, holding her tight against the only thing that felt real any more. A warm, solid chest. A hand was in her hair, lips against her ear, murmuring words that she couldn't make sense of.

"Dad?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I'm so sorry." Fred was gasping, as though he couldn't breathe either. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

She could hear other people around them. Voices calling out. The distant sound of sirens.

"We need to get her out of here."

She recognised that voice. Arthur Weasley. He was close by.

"Fred, we need to move her now. The muggles will be here soon. She's in no fit state to lie, and the only other choice is to wipe her memories…"

"Don't you dare…" Fred's voice was suddenly vicious.

"Then move…"

Ally felt Fred's arms tighten around her, but nothing made any sense. Why would she have to lie? She felt the sudden constricting darkness that meant that Fred was moving her by magic, but it didn't feel all that different to the crushing weight that sat on her chest. Her father was dead.

A cool breeze washed across them as they came out of the darkness and suddenly Fred was gripping her face in his hands – a little more tightly than was necessary. He tipped her face up, forcing her to look into his eyes. They were filled with fear, and pain, and regret.

"Ally? Can you hear me? I need you to listen to me…"

She blinked and nodded. Everything felt hazy and surreal, except for the fierce, desperate expression on Fred's face. She blinked again and in all the grief and confusion she realised that they were stood on an unfamiliar hilltop.

"Where are we?" She glanced around, anything to take her thoughts away from her father. Across the valley from them stood a castle on its own hilltop. It was a mouldering ruin, but there was something odd about it, as thought it were blurred at the edges.

"The safest place I could think of," Fred said, stepping back from her slightly, but keeping a tight grip on one of her hands. "This is as close as I could get though – muggles aren't allowed near Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Her voice sounded disinterested even to her own ears. An hour ago – even five minutes ago – the news that the ruined castle was Fred's old school would have fascinated her, but her father's death over shadowed everything.

Fred drew her attention back to him. "Ally…I am so sorry. This is all my fault…"

She shook her head blankly. "How is it your fault? My father had a weak heart…the doctors always told me that it was likely he would have another heart attack." She tried to say it calmly, but her voice broke in the middle.

"Ally. You have to listen to me. Your father…he didn't die of a heart attack…"

She shook her head again. Of course he died of a heart attack, what else could it be? But then, finally things started to penetrate her grief, what had Fred been doing there? Why had Bill and Arthur been there?

Fred took a deep shaky breath. "There are things you need to know. Things I should have told you straight away. And this might not be the right time, but you need to know. You need to understand."

Ally frowned, "What? What's going on? Why have you brought me here? What could you possibly have to do with Dad?"

"My world must seem so perfect and fantastical to you, but it's not all good. Not all wizards are good. Some are bad – worse than that – some are evil. There's one wizard. His name's…" he swallowed hard. "Voldemort. He's obsessed with blood purity – he thinks that wizards are superior…"

Ally tried to focus. She tried to understand what Fred was telling her. She listened as he explained how this Voldemort had come to power years before, how a mere baby had all but destroyed him, and how he had come back to power, and was slowly trying to take over the wizarding world.

"We're practically in a state of war," Fred said in a quiet voice. "Everyday he and his Death Eaters commit more and more atrocities against muggles. That bridge that collapsed – that was them. That tornado – that was them. They hate muggles, they hate anyone who isn't of pure magical blood." He had been looking away as he spoke, but then he turned back to Ally, and she saw a sudden determination in his eyes.

"There are some though, who are fighting against him. Dumbledore will fight him to the very end – and so will I. But it makes us a target. Me and my family – we're known as blood-traitors – pure blooded, but fighting for the muggles."

Ally closed her eyes painfully. "So…my father…"

"Was killed by a Death Eater. They were almost certainly there looking for you. They have been watching my family – and…"

"They planned to get to you through me?" Ally wasn't sure how she was staying so calm. A part of her wanted to scream and rage. She wanted to hate Fred for what he had done. Because of him her father was dead and she was in danger. But she couldn't hate him. How could she hate him for doing what was right? For fighting against those who wanted to hurt and kill people?

"I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head, cupping his face in her hands. She kissed him softly, then fiercely as tears began to stream down her face. As the floodgates broke they both sunk to the wet grass. He cradled her against him as she sobbed.

"Ally!"

Fred was pushed to one side the second that they stepped through the back door of the Burrow and Ally found herself being swept into Molly's gentle arms.

"Oh, you poor girl."

Molly steered her towards the table and soon she was sat with a steaming mug of tea in front of her and the Weasley family gathered around. Arthur quietly poured a shot of something into her tea.

"I think you could probably do with something stronger."

Ally smiled weakly, but to the side of her a different conversation was going on.

"Does she know everything now?" Bill was asking Fred in a low urgent voice.

"I've told her what's happening. About You-Know-Who, and everything."

"And?" Bill asked. "Fred, we need to know that she's alright with this. The Ministry aren't happy about you taking her away the way you did. She's a muggle after all…"

"The Ministry can go…"

Arthur cut Fred off. "The Ministry are only doing what they think is right. Ally is a muggle. She shouldn't be a part of our world. Perhaps…for now…"

"No!"

Ally was shocked by the sudden fierceness of Fred's voice and she looked up from her tea. She frowned slightly when she saw that Fred's wand was in his hand and he had half risen from his chair.

"It might be best," Arthur said quietly. "It doesn't have to be forever. Just until this is all over."

Ally didn't know what they were talking about. She couldn't understand why Fred was looking so angry and frightened at the same time.

"It could be years until this is all over! I won't let you or anyone else do that to her. How could you even…?" He shook his head in disgust. "You'd have to take away everything. Every memory she has of me. She'd have to completely forget I ever existed. You…you can't do that to her…to me."

Forget him? Ally shook her head in a sudden panic as she realised what they were talking about. Arthur had told her once about how they sometimes had to wipe the memories of muggles who had seen magic – to keep the existence of magic secret.

"No!" She turned to the only person she thought would listen to her. Molly. "You can't." She couldn't bare it. Couldn't stand the thought of it. Her whole life was ruined. She had nothing and no one left – except Fred. She wouldn't let anyone take that away from her.

"You wouldn't miss him. You'd never even know there was anything to miss," Bill said calmly, coldly almost.

"No." It was Molly who spoke then. She had been staring at Ally carefully. "No. Ally is part of this family now. We're all she has left. You can tell the Ministry that we will take care of her. She is part of our world now – completely."

Fred turned to look down at her. "Is that okay, Ally? Is that what you want? You can't go back home – you're not safe there. You will have to leave the muggle world behind…"

She twisted her fingers into his. "It's what I want. As long as you're with me."

"I'll always be with you. No matter what…"

_A/N – ooooh now is that what they call foreshadowing? Lol. Wow, this was a kind of intense chapter. I hope I got it all across right. Reviews welcome! _


	16. Chapter 16

Muggle Magic – Chapter 16

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 15 – I know that it was a little intense – but in a good way I hope. Not much to say now – just on with the story._

Chapter 16 – Fred

The Burrow was quiet, deathly quiet.

Fred lay on the small, threadbare sofa in the living room, staring at the dying embers of the fire. It was nearly four in the morning, and the household had only just gone to bed. They had sat for hours in the kitchen, but at last Ally had begun to doze off at the table and Molly decided it was time for everyone to get to bed.

George had returned to the small flat above their shop, and Ally was asleep in their old room – hence Fred sleeping on the sofa. Or rather trying to sleep.

He thought of Ally, upstairs in his old bed, and he felt guilty. He couldn't help it. He knew that if it weren't for him, Ally would be asleep in her own bed, her father in the room next door. She wouldn't have lost the last of her family, forced to leave behind everyone she knew and loved.

He loved her, but he had ruined her life. What kind of person did that to someone they loved? Put them in unimaginable danger, and never even warned them?

Of course, he knew that telling her wouldn't have changed anything. The Death Eaters would still have come. Her father would still have died. Perhaps it would have been better if he had walked away months ago – before he ever told her anything.

As he lay there in the semi-darkness he tried to imagine if he had. He couldn't do it. He couldn't picture his life without Ally in it. He wondered briefly how she had managed to steal his heart so completely, so quickly.

He sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Sleep seemed pretty far away, despite the late hour.

In the stillness of the house he heard a sudden creak, and then another. He had just pushed himself up onto his elbows when the door of the living room creaked open.

"Fred?" Ally's voice was soft, trembling slightly.

Fred pointed his wand at the fireplace and the flames rose up slightly, casting a ruddy glow across Ally's tearstained face. She was dressed in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of what looked like his boxer shorts. He didn't think she'd ever looked more lovely.

He didn't need to say anything, he just opened his arms to her. She crossed the room quickly and climbed onto the sofa with him. There wasn't much room, but she crushed herself to his chest, tears spilling down her cheeks yet again.

"Oh, Ally," he murmured against her hair. He kissed her forehead, and then kissed away the tears on her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him.

Some time close to dawn, they both fell asleep.

"Should we wake them?"

"Let them sleep a little longer…"

Fred heard the voices distantly, clouded by sleep. One of his arms was numb, but now he was awake he was sure it was going to turn into pins and needles fairly quickly. He couldn't move it though, tucked underneath Ally's shoulders the way it was. One of her legs was twisted through his, so he couldn't move them either.

He blinked and twisted his head slightly. Molly and Arthur were both stood in the doorway.

"You're awake," Arthur said in a whisper. "I'm just leaving for work…I'm going to explain everything to them…"

Fred nodded carefully, trying not to wake Ally. His father smiled and then kissed Molly on the cheek before disappearing down the corridor. Molly watched him go and then turned back to Fred.

"Let me know when she wakes up, and I'll cook some breakfast…"

Molly closed the door carefully behind her and Fred looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked incredibly peaceful. The pain that had been etched on her face the day before had been smoothed away by sleep.

He winced as his arm gave a particularly painful twitch and he shifted carefully, trying to slide his arm out without waking her.

She gave a little moan of dissatisfaction as he jostled her head and then her eyes flickered open.

"Morning," Fred murmured, even as he freed his arm and flexed it to get the blood flowing again.

She sat up, "Sorry…"

He laughed and kissed her softly. "I was trying not to wake you."

A weak smile flashed across her face. "You shouldn't have worried. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I'm hardly complaining," he told her, pulling her back into his arms. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked softly.

He felt her shrug, but she didn't speak.

"Ally…"

"I'm alright. I think. I just feel…empty…hollow…" She turned her head to look up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "What happens now?"

He hesitated before he replied. "I really don't know. But I'm here for you, no matter what."

"No memory wiping?"

Fred heard the fearful note to her voice and tightened his grip. "No. I swear, I will never let them do that to you."

They were interrupted by a gentle tap on the door and then Molly pushed it open. "I heard voices. I've just put the bacon on to cook." She smiled gently at Ally. "I imagine you'd like a nice relaxing bath. I've put some towels in the bathroom and some of Ginny's clothes. You're a similar size, so they should fit you."

Ally smiled. "Thanks, Molly. You're being so good to me…"

"You're family now."

"Thanks, Mum."

Molly started slightly as Fred came up behind her in the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever for?"

"For everything. I know this can't be easy for you and Dad. I know this isn't the perfect situation. And I know I've made a mess of things…"

Molly put her finger to Fred's lips. "Be quiet. You haven't made a mess of things. You fell in love. No one can blame you for that. And Ally is a wonderful girl. What happened yesterday was a terrible tragedy – but no one is to blame but You-Know-Who. We all know that." She turned back to the breakfast she was trying to cook. "Just take care of her, Fred. You're all she has now."

"And 'ow long will she be staying?" Fleur's voice was loud enough that it echoed up the stairs.

Fred had been sat with Ally in his old room, showing her some of his old school books, trying to distract her from thoughts of her father, but he looked up at the sound of Fleur's whining.

"Zis is bad enough that I must stay in Ginny's room – which zis the smallest in the house – but now we are to have yet another person living here!"

"Ignore her," Fred said quickly when he saw Ally frown.

"She's right though…I don't want to be a burden…"

"You're not a burden," Fred said firmly, even as Fleur continued complaining. "But I am going to have to go back to work in the next few days – George can't manage for long on his own – and I don't fancy leaving you here with only Mum and Fleur for company."

"I could always come with you, couldn't I?" Ally asked quietly. "Am I allowed in…what was it called again?"

"Diagon Alley. And yes, you're allowed." He hesitated for a moment. He couldn't quite picture Ally in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or Diagon Alley, surrounded by witches and wizards, but perhaps that was what she needed. A proper distraction. Left alone in the Burrow all day she was only like to sink deeper into grief.

"Maybe it would be a good idea," he said thoughtfully.

_A/N – Ok, this isn't a great chapter. I am not good at the sad stuff – so I can't make Ally mope around. Plus, I think Diagon Alley could serve as a nice distraction. Let me know what you think of this one!_


	17. Chapter 17

Muggle Magic – Chapter 17

_A/N – Thanks again for the fantastic reviews. I know it wasn't a great chapter – but the next one should be better!_

Chapter 17 – Ally

"Have you got your coat? Your bag? Have you…"

"Alright, Mum. Enough."

Ally laughed as Fred stepped between her and his mother, slipping an arm around Ally's shoulder and turning her towards the door.

"We'll be fine. Ally has everything she needs. We'll see you later for dinner."

Ally smiled over Fred's shoulder as he steered her out of the door. Molly was watching them go with an anxious expression on her face. Ally smiled reassuringly, and was rewarded with a small smile and a wave from Molly.

It had been three days since her father had died. Three days since everything had changed for ever. But Ally had been trying her best to stay strong. She had only cried the once since that night, when Arthur had told her that she wouldn't be able to attend her father's funeral. She hadn't really understood the reasoning behind it. Only that according to Arthur, her Uncle John had taken on arrangements for the funeral, and as far as any of her friends or family knew she had taken an extended trip abroad to escape the pain of the situation. Arthur had said it was all for the best.

Ally twisted her mind away from those thoughts. She didn't want to think about it. Today was all about distraction – that was the point. Instead of thinking she turned her attention to Fred.

He looked tired. She hadn't noticed it before, but she guessed he wasn't getting much sleep. Then again, neither was she. The small couch in the living room wasn't really big enough for the both of them, but invariably, each night she found herself unable to sleep she would creep down the stairs and curl up in his arms. The only place that she felt safe and secure.

Fred caught her looking at him and flashed her a smile. Her favourite smile. The one that only turned up one corner of his lips – a crooked little grin that made him look like a mischievous school boy.

"Are we walking all the way to London?" she asked when he cocked one eyebrow questioningly.

"No. We've just got to get beyond Dad's protective wards before we can apparate."

"Wards?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah. Not sure how to describe them. Invisible barriers I guess. They stop anyone apparating in or out of the house and the surrounding area."

"Oh. Right."

Ally followed Fred up the steep incline away from the house and when they stopped he turned towards her and held out his arms. A little reluctantly she let him wrap his arms around her before twisting away into the darkness.

They re-emerged into a dingy sort of daylight and it took Ally a few moments to realise why. They were stood in an alleyway, only the faintest hint of sky visible far above them.

"Where are we?" Ally asked, glancing round with a frown.

"London," Fred replied easily. "I figured that if I was going to bring you to Diagon Alley, well, I ought to show it to you properly."

He took her hand and tugged her out of the alleyway. She found herself on a winding London street. There were lots of people passing by and she wondered briefly if any of them noticed two people coming out of an alley that they hadn't gone into – but no one even glanced their way.

Feeling nervous now she followed Fred up the street. He stopped just beside a record store and gestured to the building next door. Ally looked up at it. It looked like an abandoned building. The windows were all boarded up and there was no sign above the door.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

As Fred whispered the words in her ear the building seemed to change slightly before her eyes. It looked less run down, and a sign materialised out of thin air to swing above the door.

"How…"

"Magic!" Fred said with another of his crooked grins, before pushing open the door.

The interior of the pub was dark and smoky, and very quiet. And very obviously part of the wizarding world. Two old men sat at a table by the fire in long robes, and a small, strange looking creature was sat in the corner.

"What's that?" Ally whispered.

"Goblin," Fred replied in a low voice. "They run the wizard bank Gringotts. They're fairly harmless though, as long as you stay on their good side." He took her hand again to lead her through the pub.

They were just passing the fireplace when the flames whirled and turned green and a young man stumbled out.

Ally had to stifle her surprised yelp, but beside her Fred was grinning.

"Floo powder."

She had no idea what that meant so she ignored it, more interested in why Fred was leading her out the back of the pub and into a small yard.

"Ready?" He asked with a huge grin.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

Fred laughed and then pulled out his wand, tapping it on a brick on the wall.

Ally watched in stunned amazement as the brick wiggled and moved, and slowly a hole appeared in the wall – turning at last into a huge archway. Behind the archway was a twisting, winding street. The most incredible place that Ally had ever seen.

"Morning Mr Weasley," Someone called out as Fred and Ally stepped through the arch.

"How's it going, Fred?" A young girl was leaning on the door frame outside a shop full of owls. "Bit late for work aren't you? George opened up hours ago."

Ally didn't even hear Fred's reply. She was too busy looking at the owls who were shifting on their perches and flexing their wings. She only moved when Fred tugged on her hand.

A few steps later she stopped again, watching as two women haggled over the price of a pound of dragon liver. Another tug on her hand took them to the next shop where a gleaming broomstick sat in the window.

"Ok," Fred said after the fourth stop. "At this rate it's going to take us hours to get to the shop. I promise, we can come back and take a proper look round later – but right now I need to get to the shop and make sure that George hasn't ruined the place yet."

Reluctantly Ally forced herself not to look at the shops they passed, but soon enough she caught sight of the bright sign reading 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and she quickened her pace eagerly.

She blinked as they reached it. The whole window display was bright, and things moved, whirled and popped.

"Wow."

Fred laughed at her response and pushed open the door.

The shop itself was fairly quiet, just a few customers pursuing the shelves, but Ally turned on the spot, gazing around.

"Ally!"

She turned away from the 'Wonder Witch' products to see George hurrying towards them. He swept her into a tight hug and then stepped back, throwing his arms wide.

"What do you think?"

_A/N – and what do you think? I might have to write a double chapter from Ally's POV. I hope you're all still enjoying this. Don't hesitate to tell me if you're not!_


End file.
